Seducing the Moon
by MindlessSexualFag
Summary: Following Remus and his girlfriend as they begin living together. Will their love surrive the upcoming war, his friends, or are they doomed forever by magical laws against werewolves?


**Disclaimer:** I am not the goddess JK Rowling, because if I were I would be a beautiful brilliant woman. In fact, I am none of the above; I am a brooding gothic man. So I do not Remus J. Lupin, I do however own Raven White and the plot of this fanfiction (That I share with a long time dear friend named Sean.)

* * *

It was a hot day in Hogsmeade, summer just having started the last cool breeze flitted away before noon. Wizards and witches were busy running their errands, avoiding all chances to stop and chat in the outside weather. The school had let out two weeks prior, the knight bus came and went with former students or those just on their holiday.

Remus watched them all, bored with the heat and lack of company he now had, and his loft was dull without the noise of his friends running through it. Sirius was job hunting since his family disowned him years prior to the present; James was busy helping Lily plan their wedding and only stopped to pester him about when his own wedding would take place. Raven always would look to them, when she heard the mention of a wedding between Remus and herself, it was amusing that they would even think of marriage after being together less than a year.

It was not that they did not love one another, which were hardly the case. Raven professed her love for him during the last Hogsmeade trip before school ended; they had slipped away from Sirius and the others to study each other's bodies. His hands hand barely brushed those thin robes she wore from over her shoulders when those breathless whispered words hit his ear, she loved him and now told him just so as he was fumbling to free their bodies from their clothing as much as possible.

She found out, fixing their clothing after she whispered those words to cause a bit of confusion in his eyes that day. However, when he spoke to her, words unsteady as he pulled back expecting her to run away or faint.

Werewolf

He whispered that word with a voice filled with both hatred and sorrow, his one dark secret he kept from her was out. When she stayed there and told him, she knew he was surprised, but then remembered that they had been dating. Full moons come regularly, she had seen his body nude enough times to know his scars and were to find them on his body with out needing light to find them.

She had known for months and was waiting for him to tell her, she waited because she needed him to find his own words and speak up. It was his to tell, and so she waited patiently for four long months as he tried to form the words.

Now they were celebrating their six-month anniversary, six months of this perfect creation that Remus was still in fact afraid of. Raven never spoke of leaving him, but when she said that she was applying in Gringotts bank he knew he might have lost her to travel in case those slimy goblins relocated her.

Now his fears were gone, she is employed in a small robes shop in Hogsmeade. At times the hours were far to long for her and when she came home Raven wanted nothing more than to sleep, which she was always allowed. Today was one of her days off and she was sleeping still, Remus would not blame her for sleeping in either, the full moon was only days away. They had been making love for hours at a time, and Remus was more than tempted to go back to that fun activity.

His head turned eyes looking past the semi-sheer gauze curtains they had hung to separate their bed from the rest of their loft, Raven was asleep still one creamy white thigh was exposed in the deep blue sheets. Drawn up high to rest against her abdomen, though upon further inspection her entire body, save for her right leg from the calf down was exposed.

A smirk slowly formed on his lips, as he moved past those drapes his toned form moving back onto the bed beside the pale sleeping beauty. Sirius would be jealous to know just how often the two made love; he never even got that close to their numbers when in school. Now Remus was looking to wake his lover up.

Lounging on his side, one soft fingertip trailed up that thigh having started at the underside of her knee. He knew each spot of her body that would drive her to soft moans, behind her knew was one-but he did not want her awake just yet. So his fingers began to tease else were on her body, perhaps he could conjure an erotic dream for Raven, since she was so tired after all.

Those golden eyes were locked on her face, as Remus fingers slowly began to tease the apex of her thighs, that soft warm core of her body. Slowly his thumbs knuckle pressed down against the small sensitive nub, rocking it gently while a finger teased her small opening tracing its edge, to hit all the nerves.

When she sighed, head turning slowly Remus froze not wanting to be caught so early in his new game. Nevertheless, when her breathing stayed even and slow, Remus took it as a sign to hurry his activity up a bit. Licking the tip of his index finger, he leaned over her smaller body, and slowly began to tease one nipple to hardness while his other hand became active as his fingers slid inside that moist heat-thumb pressing down harder onto that small nub.

He twitched against the smooth curve of her ass as she moaned softly, it was his name, something any guy would be proud of yet now he was more focused on waking her slowly. Rocking his fingers slowly inside of her he smiled, as she grew moist and responsive, those soft gasps from the sleeping Raven told Remus all he needed to know, she was having an erotic dream because of what his hands did to her body.

Removing his hand from her breast, Remus tilted her head to kiss her lips gently; it was time she woke up to join in the fun he was having. That other hand however had left that now small burning core, taking hold of his-self being careful as he pushed into her body. His erection was pulsing as he sheathed himself into her tight body, causing him to groan in that slow kiss.

Raven was becoming aware of what was happening to her body, her arm slowly moving up to tangle her fingers into Remus hair, her lips pressing back into his as their tongues met in a duel. As their hips began to rock against one another, her dark brown eyes opened if only briefly to see her lovers face.

"..Remus" She sighed softly pulling her leg up higher to give her eager lover more room to thrust himself, when his lips left hers to suck softly on the vein pulsing rapidly in her neck she tilted her head licking her lips to taste him there. Hips were grinding against one another as Remus thrusting up into his Raven became harder and deeper; his hand took hold of her breast again to tease that hard aching rosebud.

Through the soft moans, and frustrated growls coming from the two of their writhing bodies a pounding on their front door broke the trance Remus had created. It was not right that they receive company at a time when all they wanted was to fill their animal lust or his animal lust for Raven. Both tried to ignore it, but when the pounding got louder with a second fist on the other side of the door, they knew it had to be Sirius or James.

"Damn them…" Remus growled, looking down the glistening form of Raven. Wanting to just stay in her arms and die, but both of them knew Sirius and James would just unlock the door and barge in… not something he wanted. Giving a sigh, he pulled out slowly, as Raven looked ready to cry because of the interruption.

The two dressed quickly, wanting to get rid of whichever friend it was at the door. Raven muttered about being nice to them, while Remus swore he was going to murder them where they stand. She only smiled to her annoyed lover knowing it was harder for him to cool down his sexual energy right now than it was for her, pulling a simple sundress on she moved to the door while Remus sulked on the bed.

Using her wand to check whom it was she groaned. Not just Sirius stood there, but James and Lily-who had a bag that looked like she way staying the night. Opening the door, Raven tired her best to smile knowing Remus was going to say no the second any of them staying for any length of time that did not consist of a visit.

"Siri, James and Lily, it's so nice of you to come visit us on such a short notice." Her voice had been raised so Remus could hear her greet his friends, though he was perfectly capable of looking through that gauze that separated their bed from the rest of the loft.

Lily smiled and hugged Raven as she entered, having noticed the bed and the state in which it lay, "So sorry it is such a short notice, but Sirius stopped by our home and suggested we come a visit the two of you since it has been so long." Remus scoffed coming from behind the curtain, giving Sirius a glare. "It has been four weeks, could have given us more time to get more furniture."

His statement was truthful, as for the furniture they had now. One bed which was broken in rather nicely now, a couch which needed cushioning charms to actually be able to sit down let alone use the fold out bed inside it, one table with a leg slightly shorter than the rest and two chairs. Neither complained though, it was their home together away from everyone that they used to depend on.

"Don't be silly Remus; we would come even if you only had a broom and tea bags." Sirius smirked, and it was then that both Raven and Remus knew he had brought their guests on purpose. He knew just what they had been doing, and now both wished they had just ignored the door.

With friends there, the day flew past at the most alarming rate. Remus had to more than once vanish to take care of himself, cursing Sirius for having the nerve to pull this stunt so close to the full moon. Every one of his friends but Lily knew just how he got around this time of the month, and so James and Remus must haven been having a good laugh every time Remus left, mocking his current state or arousal.

Raven could not even relive him at night, since Lily declared that the boys would share the couch bed while she and Raven slept twenty feet away in their bed, to keep James in line - since she did not want to wake the whole house up if he attempted to start something if they slept together.

Neither male was happy while Sirius enjoyed the thought of those two being forced by Lily to bunk together. He claimed to have a room elsewhere and left with holes burning into the back of his head by Lupin.

* * *

My lord it has been a long time coming, a revision of my work. But never fear I am working to make this all for the better. A few fictions have just been given a spell check make-over while this one will get a chapter by chapter revision. Things lengthened, plots tinkered with and possibly changed... Lots of lovely new things.

Tatty-bye


End file.
